The Next Heroes
by William Sungkwan Keyez
Summary: The story of four new heroes after the war. I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this story except for Will

Will's POV

Sup' my names William Sungkwan Keyez. I'm a little different you see I'm a demigod. You're probably like "No way man your pranking me!" Well as much as I love pranking people with my best friends Connor and Travis Stoll I'm not. Here is a little about myself: I was born in South Korea but then my mom moved to the U.S. of A. We lived good old North Carolina with her teaching me how to sing and fight and stuff like that until something terrible happened. Since I was a demigod I attracted monsters and my mom usually could fight them off but one day I attracted a Hydra. She did her best to fight it but she was killed. I managed to kill it with the large serrated edge bread knife (Don't laugh I still use it today to honor my mom!). After I killed the hydra I ran away. I lived off the streets and earned some money rapping and singing and fighting. Then one day when I was rapping one of the audience turned out to be a laistrygonian giant. He was about to kill me when some random man that was also listening to me pulled out a sword and stabbed it. He told me that I should come with him if I wanted to live (I thought Arnold Shwatzanegger! Sorry if I spelled his name wrong) So I went with him and he asked me if I was a HB and told him yes I was. He was a son of Apollo. He took me to Camp HB and he told me he would see me again soon.

Later that night at camp I was claimed by Apollo which means that dude was my brother. I made good friends with the Stoll Brothers and a few other kids. A year after I was first brought to camp I was given a quest to defeat the Furies. I mostly succeeded except for that they tore my left eye out. Connor and Travis being the good friends they were went to an organ bank and stole me a new eye. Unfortunately they are not big on details so they got me an ice blue one instead of a black one. I took it anyways and had my daddy Apollo put it in because he is the god of medicine. While he was at camp he gave a whole safe full of guns because : "My kids have to live up to my coolness." My favorite guns were a really nice Winchester Model 1894 lever action rifle, two Colt p4870 .44 cal. Revolvers and two Luparra 12 gauge shotguns.

"WILLIAM COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ohh great it's Chiron I better go!

Third person POV

Will walked over to the big house nervous. He thought "Chiron is never that loud even when I get caught pranking . Something must be wrong."

So that is the first chapter! Kinda cliffy ending. Plz review so I know people actually read my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Will.

Third Person POV

As Will walked to the Big House, he saw Collins "Breeze" Williams (KellyDaughterOfApollo's OC). "Hey Will!" she said. "Sup' Breeze" said Will. "Not much how about you?" "Just going to the Big House." "Ok see ya around!"

Will's POV

Collins is like a little sister to me. When I first met her I was undercover at her school as punishment because Chiron had caught Travis and I spray painting the Demeter cabin. It was the best punishment ever! At her school I was an intern because because I was too old to be an elementary school student. Unfortunately the school bully was actually a harpy so I had to fight it before I could get her to camp. I had run out of ammo for my gun and it was about to kill me when Collins threw a mini tornado at it. She is a daughter of Aeolus so she can do cool wind stuff like that.

Third Person POV

When Will walked into the Big House Chiron said "Will I need you to recover a demigod from a juvenile detention center." Then Will said "OK so what did he do to get in there?" "He won the lottery four times in a row so the mortal police thought he was bribing the lottery officials." "Oh OK, so when do I leave?" "As soon as possible and Alex will be coming with you." "Got it Chiron, Will Keyez over and out!"

Will POV

I'm glad Alex (Alex Chase's OC) is coming too. He is my best friend other than the Stolls. We met each other at the Camp shooting range. (There was one put in for the demigods with guns shortly after the war.) He has a Baret .50 Cal. Semi-auto sniper given to him by his rich dad. Both of us were just there shooting the targets and we made some small talk and figured out we had a lot in common. We became good friends over the years we knew each other.

So I was walking over to the shooting range to get Alex when I saw Violet Martin (AquamarineMermaid427 's OC) working in the garden. See, I have had this crush on Violet ever since I met her. The only reason Travis and I prank the Demeter cabin is because of Katie (who Travis has a crush on) and Violet. Travis and I have been trying to get their attention by pranking but it just doesn't seem to work, one time Vi got so mad that she IM'd Demeter and Demeter came down to kill me. The only reason I am still alive today is because Percy Jackson yelled to Demeter: "Look Demeter, at the Olympus mall cereal is 50% off!" Demeter went back to Olympus as fast as possible. Violet and I are pretty much frenemies, I mean she is nice to me sometimes like when I left for a quest once she said "Be safe Will." I am not sure of what she thinks of me.

Violet POV

I was working in the garden when I saw Will. He doesn't know but I have had a crush on him ever since we met at school (we live in the same apartment complex and we walk to school together for safety.) I don't think he likes me very much because he and Travis are always pranking me and Katie. Oh well maybe someday….

Will POV

After I was past the garden at the shooting range I saw Alex being bullied by Ricardo and Marco Callous They have been our enemies ever since we met. I said "Well if it isn't Retard Ricardo and Mush Brain Marco!" Marco countered "Hey Rico look it's that stupid Asian Will!" Then Ricardo said "Don't be mean to him it's not his fault he's dumb all Asians are. When he said that I exploded. I am very proud of my nationality and when someone insults Asians I get really mad. Alex is part Korean because his Dad's mother is Korean. I pulled out my double barrel and shot both of them in the crown jewels with beanbag rounds (got this from Burn Notice on USA network.)

Alex POV

Wow, was Will mad when Ricardo said that; I can't believe he shot them. At first I thought he had shot with a real shotgun shell filled with lead but then he said: "Beanbag rounds hurt like Hades but unfortunately don't kill." I asked him why he was here and he said "Chiron wants us to extract a demigod from juvy." I said "Cool, lets lock and load!"

So that is my second chapter. Like the story or hate it or in between? I love hearing your opinion in reviews or PMs.


	3. The break in

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians

Alex and I went to our cabins and got some ambrosia, nectar and weapons. While was in my cabin, one of my half-sisters, Steffani May (SSA little monster's OC) asked, "What are ya doing, Will?"  
>I said, "Just loading up for an extraction."<br>"Oh cool."  
>I then said, "So I will see you when I get back OK?"<br>"Actually I was wondering if I could come too?" she replied.  
>"Why not?" I said. "Come on."<br>Then Stef and I left the cabin and started walking towards Alex's cabin. Stef asked "So where are we going?"  
>"We're going to a juvy prison to get the kid out."<br>She stared at me for a second, then said, "Okay."

Alex POV  
>I saw Will walking to my cabin with his sister Steffani, who I had a crush on.<br>I thought to myself: "OK just be cool and don't be a fool,"; which is my saying. When they got to me I said, "Hey Will. 'Sup Stef?" They both said hi and Will told me Stef was coming with us. I thought, "Great - now I really need to make sure I don't mess up!"

Third Person POV  
>The trio walked to the tree and then went past the magic borders where Argus was waiting for them with the camp van. "Hi Argus," Will said. They got in the van and Argus drove them to the prison. When they got there, it was late in the night. They all thanked him and got out of the van.<p>

Will POV  
>This juvy place looked creepy and not much creeps me out. The walls were huge and dark and there was barbed wire surrounding the entire area.<br>Alex asked, "Dude how do we get in?"  
>Stef then replied, "I don't know, climb the wall?"<br>I said, "We can probably cut the wire with our swords and knives so let's try to climb." We climbed silently so not to get caught. "Chiron said that he is in room M46 which is in the west hall so we need to go left." When we got to the top of the wall we got away from the barbed wire and walked carefully along the top of the wall. I looked at the guard towers with Alex's night vision binoculars and in horror saw that the "Guards" were actually demons.  
>"Great!" I said.<br>"They must have killed the real guards when they found out that the kid was a demigod!" Alex said.  
>Stef then asked, "So now what do we do?"<br>I then told them my plan: "OK so the guards are demons so we can't use the mist on them, which makes us have to use stealth. Try not to get seen so we don't have to start a battle and get mortals hurt. If we are seen we should go to plan B."  
>"OK… what is plan B?" Alex asked.<p>

I then replied "Get the gods to teleport all the mortals out so we can use my new toy."

Thanks for the reviews Percy Jackson Lolver3 and SSALittleMonster


	4. Last Stand well sort of

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan

Will POV

When we were going into the building we actually almost made it in but Alex's neon green shoes got us caught. Why did he have to choose those shoes tonight of all nights!

Alex POV

We were at the door when a demon saw my shoes. We ran into the building and to room M46.

Steffani POV

Ughh! Why did he wear those shoes of all things! I mean he looks great in them but on a stealth mission? Really?

Demigod POV

I was just about to sneak out of my room to get some water when all of a sudden these three kids ran into me. One looked Asian and he had two different color eyes, the other boy had dark hair with green streaks and green shoes and the girl was tall and lean with purple eyes with gold flecks in them. The Asian dude said "What's your name kid?" I told him "Calvin Kenwards." (wrinkathedemigodwitche's Character)

Will POV

After Calvin told me his name I then said to him "OK Cal to make a long story short, you are half god and some demons are going to kill us if we don't kill them first!" He took it pretty well; he only threw up once!

Calvin POV

OH MY GOD! uhh I MEAN GODS! I am a freaking demigod. I am a demigod. I threw up when I heard about the demons. The Asian kid who introduced himself as Will pulled off his bag and he opened it up. It was filled with guns. He asked "See anything ya like?" (_Does anyone get the reference? If you do, tell me_). I grabbed a pump action shotgun while they made a barricade out of my bed. The girl, Stef I think was her name, then told me to get behind the cover so we sat there and waited for what I thought would be imminent doom and demise…..

**Cliff hanger! PLZ review!**


	5. Prison Escapes and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Will POV

I took out my revolvers and got behind the barricade. We waited for a few minutes and then they started to come in. I fired into the crowd of demons for a while but ran out of ammo. So then I took out my mom's kitchen knife (Which was celestial bronze) and charged at them. The demons had swords so I had to throw my knife at them. I was able to kill 4 before they started to overwhelm us. Then all of a sudden Calvin grabbed Alex and Stef and he started running to the door past the demons. I followed and then told them: "Time for Plan B". My "new toy" was C5 (C4 with Greek fire). I had my dad Apollo teleport the mortals out so we could blow the place. I threw a bunch of it at the building and planted some on the wall and then I yelled: "JUMP!"

Alex POV

When we jumped off the wall I thought: "I'M GOING TO DIE!" Then I looked at Steffani and I thought well it's now or never so then I told her "I've always loved you!" (_Thanks to SSALittleMOnster for the idea!_) Then miraculously four Pegasus caught us. Then Stef asked "Did you really mean what you said?" and I replied "Ummmmmm…..uhhhhhhhh… can talk about this at camp?" and she said sure.

Steffani POV

I can't believe that Alex said he loved me! I've never really thought about it but maybe I love him too. So I asked "Did you really mean what you said?" and he replied smartly "Ummmmmm…..uhhhhhhhh…can we talk about this at camp?" So I said sure. When we got back to camp I asked him again "Did you mean what you said?"

Alex POV

I decided I would be truthful so I told her "Yes I meant every word of it Steffani." Then she kissed me full on the lips and I fainted.

**So how was the chapter? **


	6. Broken Bows and New Weapons

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing.

Alex POV

I woke up in the infirmary with Will, Stef and Calvin looking down at me. Stef asked "Are you OK? Right after I kissed you, you fainted." Then I remembered that when I told her I loved her she kissed me. "So I guess that means you love me back?" Then she said "Of course I do! I kissed you for Zeus's sake!" I replied smoothly "Ohh…. Right." Then Will said "Yesterday Calvin was claimed by Careus; the god of luck." Then I said "So that explains how we never died and all of your knife throws hit." He then said "Anyways, I got you a new weapon for manning up and telling Stef you loved her." I said "Cool! So what is it?" He replied "Well open the box beside your bed!" So I did what he told me to and inside the box was a beautiful Katana made out of a new black material that I had never seen before. I asked "What is it made out of?" Then Will replied "Well you know how Clarisse had that Drakon carcass? Well some of the Hephaestus dudes and I melted down some obsidian and mixed in some Drakon blood and venom and forged a sword for you!" He then said "You are the first to have anything made from it so test it out sometime in the woods." I said "Thanks Will! I think I will test it out sometime soon."

Will POV

So that sword I gave Al is cool right? I am having my friend Rueben from Hephaestus make me a katana like Alex's soon. So I guess that Al and Stef are going out now. Hey! That means if they get married Alex will be my brother. So anyways, Chiron wants Calvin and I to get this new demigod because she seems to have a hard time cooperating with the satyr there at her school. Calvin doesn't know yet so I should go tell him. When I saw him he was arguing with this weird new kid Flynn (Thanks for the new character on such a short notice SSALittlemonter!) I think his name was. When I was close enough to hear I listened to them: Cal said "I don't give hellhounds ass if you have a habit of stealing! All the other Hermes kids do but most of them keep it in check! Nobody dares touch my bow! My dad gave that to me when I was seven. And now you went and broke it!" Then Flynn said "Well I frankly don't care about your family or what crap they give you! I also don't care if I broke your precious bow! It's your fault anyways for having it so tight!" Then Calvin charged at him. I ran over and said "Whoa whoa whoa break it up! Calvin what's all this about?" Cal said "This retard here broke my bloody bow! It was the only thing I had from my dad and he #$%*& broke it!" Then I said "Ok now that I've heard your side Flynn what do you have to say for yourself?" Flynn then said "Yeah I broke his bow. So what it was just a piece of wood and a string. What's so important about it?" I said "That is not the point. I will be having a talk with Travis about this you may now go." I then asked Cal "Are you OK?" He said "Yeah I guess so." I said "I'm really sorry about your bow. I can probably get my brother, Chong-Wu to fix it". He then said "Thanks Will. So what do you think Travis will make him do?" I then replied "I don't know. Anyways did you know when you get mad your british accent gets really noticable."

**So that is chapter six! Hows the story so far? I love reviews!**


	7. Young Love and New Accomplices

Disclaimer: I am Korean. Do I look anything like ?

Travis POV

Connor and I were robbing from the camp canteen when Will came up to me. I said "What's goin on bro?" He said "Unfortunately not much good except for Alex and Stef getting together." I then said "Whoa! They are going out?" He said "Yup. When we were getting Calvin out of juvy we had to blow the place up. So when we jumped of the building Alex said to Stef "I've always loved you! Then when we got back to camp on the Pegasus's Stef asked him if he really meant it and he said yes, yes he did. And then Stef kissed him full on the lips." I replied cool. Tell him I said good job. So always what did you come here to tell me about?" Will then said "You know that new kid, Flynn? Well he broke Cal's bow that his dad gave to him." I said "I never really liked him. I think I will give him cabin cleanup for four weeks and not let him play capture the flag." Will then grinned and said "Thanks I'll go tell Cal."

Will POV

I went to see Cal who was with Chong-Wu whose nickname is King Chong. I asked Chong "So any progress yet?" He said "It going to be hard to fix. I looked at the snap and it looked like it was made on purpose." I then said "That little jerk! Why the Zeus would he do that?" After I said that thunder rumbled in the sky. "Sorry Zeus." I said. Cal then replied "I have no idea." Then I said "Anyways Cal, Chiron wants you to do a extraction with me so you can get some experience in the field." He said "Cool when do we leave?" I replied "I don't know. I'll go ask Chiron." So I left to go to the Big House. When I got there Chiron said "Hello William. I have been looking for you." I replied "Hi Chiron and please call me Will. Why were you looking for me?" He then said "I have noticed that you and Violet have been rather hostile to each other for awhile so I decided to have her go with you and Mr. Kenwards to extract the demigod." I thought "Hey! This could be a good thing! It's the perfect time to make a move on her." I replied to Chiron "I would be fine with that." He said "Thank you William. Would you go tell Ms. Martin that she will be accompanying you and Calvin?" I said "Sure. Bye Chiron!"

I went over to the Demeter cabin to get Violet. When I got there I was bombarded with acorns. I ducked and dodged and I said "Geez stop it I'm only here to tell Violet something!" Then one of Violets little brothers, who was about Collins age said "Sorry Will we thought you were here to prank her." I said "It's ok." He said "Good. By the way my name is Jacobi." I replied "Hi Jacobi. So where is Violet?" Hey answered "She's in the garden as usual." I said "Thanks dude see you around ok?" I then turned to leave when he suddenly said "Hey Will would you mind if I asked Collins out?" I smiled and said "Sure, kid. But if you break her heart I will crush your balls into oblivion got it." He then shakily replied "Ok uhhh…. I mean Yes Sir!" I smiled and turned to go to the gardens and thought: "Ahhh young love."

**So did you like it?**


	8. Bad News

Disclaimer: Even though I'm a good actor I can't impersonate Rick Riordan.

Will POV

As I walked to the garden I thought to myself "So many new couples at camp. If my plan works out then there will be another!" I saw Violet planting some beautiful flowers and I said "Hey Vi!" I promptly got a pot thrown at my head. I have this cool ability to quick draw my revolver and shoot and hit a target in midair and stuff like that, so on instinct I pulled out my Colt and shot the pot out of the air. Vi then said "What the Hades are you doing here?" I replied "Geez! No need to get angry! I just came to tell you that Chiron wants you to come with Cal and me on the extraction mission." She then said "Sorry Will. I would love to come with you guys, I haven't been out of the camp for a year now. It would be nice to see if I still have any fighting skill in me."

Violet POV

MY heart raced when Will told me that I was going to come with him. Maybe he liked me! But Chiron probably forced him to take me. We then saw an Iris message start to appear so we turned our attention to that. It was Chiron. He looked really worried. He then told us "I have some bad news." Will asked "Well what is bad?" Chiron replied "Half of the school is made up of monsters, spirits and demons."

**I couldn't think of anything else yet. **


	9. Heroic Stuff

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I try I unfortunately, can never be Rick Riordan.

Collins POV

I was at the Archery range with King Chong practicing shooting my new bow when one of my friends Jacobi Verbena. He asked "Hey Breeze ummm… can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I told him "Sure, where do you want to go?" He said "How about we take a walk around camp?" I said "That sounds great." We started to walk out of the arena when we saw this one jerk Timmy O'Hara. "Watch it loser!" He said to me. I was about to retort when Jacobi yelled at him "Leave her alone! If you want to pick a fight, fight with me!" It wasn't the wisest thing to say because Timmy punched him in the face knocking him the ground. He then turned to me and said "Now to deal with you." But as he raised his fist Jacobi got up even though he had a bloody nose a broken tooth and a cut lip and yelled "I told you to leave her alone!" and then kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face knocking him out. I then asked him "Oh my gosh are you OK JJ!" (Which is my nickname for him) And he replied bravely "Yep I think I'll be fine with a few bandages." But then he fainted. I yelled to Chong "Chong help! Jacobi is hurt!" Chong then rushed over.

Chong-Wu POV

When I heard Collins yell for help I ran over immediately and asked "What's wrong Collins?" She then said "Jacobi is hurt pretty bad!" I looked at him and saw she was right. His nose was badly bleeding and was probably broken, his lip was cut open and one of his teeth was missing. Blood was dribbling down his face from his mouth. I said "We need to get him to the infirmary quickly!" I yelled to some kids over at the volleyball court and said "HEY! WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" One kid, Alden Lindstrom from the Ares cabin (HE was one of the few really nice kids in that cabin) ran up and said "What do you need help with?" I told him "Jacobi got hurt and we need a hand carrying him." HE replied "OK I've got muscle I'll help." We carried him to the infirmary and poured some Nectar into his mouth and he said "What happened to me?" Breeze then told him "You fought Timmy O'Hara. You were really brave!" And then he passed out again.

Collins POV

The current doctor was Chloe Pike from the Aphrodite cabin. She rushed over to us when she saw Jacobi. She said "OH MY GODS! What happened to Jacobi?" I told her "Timmy O'Hara was about to hit me when he fought him even though he had already beanie punched in the face. JJ knocked Timmy out!" Chloe then said "Like OMG that was really brave of him! I feel love radiating from him. I bet he loves you!" I then said can we talk about this later? JJ is bleeding remember?" She replied "Oh yeah! I'm sorry!" Even though Chloe is not an Apollo kid she is an amazing doctor. Once she healed Nico when he shadow traveled into a K9 police squad training camp by accidident. I asked her after she fixed him up a little "So you really think he loves me?" She replied "I'm not sure but I will be able to tell once he wakes up." After sitting and talking with Alden and Chong-Wu Jacobi snapped up in bed and yelled "NO PURPLE PANCAKES!" I asked "What the Hades were you dreaming about dude?" He then said "I honestly have no clue." Chloe then asked "So weren't you going to tell Collins something on that walk you never had?" He then said "Ummm…. Uhhh…. Yeah I was." Chloe then said "Well say it boy!" He then said "OK fine…. Collins what I was going to tell you was that I loved you. I think you're amazing just the way you are and that I would do anything for you, even catch a grenade for you. (_Get the Bruno Mars?) _I then said "You totally stole that from Bruno Mars and I love you to!" And with that I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed furiously. Chloe then said "Yay! By the power vested in me by my mom I pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend!" I then said "So, want to go tell Will?" He then said "Actually I asked him if I could ask you out and he said sure, but then he added and I do quote "If you break her heart I will crush your balls into oblivion, got it?" I then started laughing hysterically and then when I stopped I said "He is sort of like my older brother and my overprotective dad." He then replied "Yeah totally! I will never break up with you because 1. I love you and 2. I would like to someday when were older and married, have kids." I said "I will never break up with you either! And those kids? They won't be coming anytime soon."

**So how was it? I just start writing and keep going. This is my longest chapter yet!**


	10. Chapter 10

'Sup ya'll! Sorry about the delay! It's just that school is now in session so it's hard for me to write. Anyways back to where we left off!

Will POV

"What did you just say Chiron?" I said and Chiron replied "I said that most of the school is monsters and spirits and demons." Violet then asked "Why are there so many monsters?" Chiron replied "There is not only one demigod but five." I then said "Well looks like we need some backup doesn't it?" Chiron then said "Yes it appears you do. I think I will send Alex, Jacobi, Alden, Collins and Chloe with you." I replied "Thanks Chiron I'll go tell them." He then said "Ok you go do that." So I went to go tell all of them. First person to tell was Alex. I found him at the arena slicing up some dummies with his new sword. I asked "Haws the sword Al?" He replied "Great!" I then said "So Chiron wants you on the extraction team with me and a few others." He replied "Beast! I'll go get ready!" I walked out of the arena to the courtyard where Collins and Jacobi were talking and holding hands. I said "What's up lovebirds?" Collins replied "Not much. How about you?" I then said "Well there is a complication with the extraction so Chiron wants you two to come also." Jacobi then replied "Ready to roll!" Collins said "Me too I'll go grab my stuff!" I said "Sweet, see ya later!" Next person to visit was Alden. He is a good friend of mine. Even though he is an Ares kid he's really nice and stuff. I went to the Ares cabin. I walked in and yelled over the rock music "HEY ALDEN! GET OVER HERE!" He then replied "OK WILL!" We then walked out of the cabin. He then asked "So what's up man?" I replied "Chiron wants you to come with us to the extraction." He then said "Ok I'll go grab my stuff." And ran back to his cabin. I then went over to the Aphrodite cabin to get Chloe. I was too afraid to go into the cabin so I just yelled "CHLOE CAN YOU COME OUT PLEASE!" She replied "Sure!" She walked out and asked "So what is it? Advice on a relationship?" I said "No! Chiron wants you to come along with me and a few other s on the extraction mission." She said "Ok! I'll get my stuff!" I then went back to Chiron and asked "So is Argus driving us?" He replied "No Argus is sick at the moment so I guess that you will have to drive because you are the oldest." I said "Ummmm…. Chiron me driving is not the best idea. The last time I drove something four buildings blew up." "Nonsense! That was years ago and you will be able to now I'm sure." Chiron replied. "Ok. I'll try."

**I finally got 2 write again!**


End file.
